Many pollutants discharged into atmosphere or water have violated environmental pollution laws and regulations. As a rule, scrubbers for removing or eliminating pollutants require considerable space, frequently extend upwardly for a substantial height and are generally expensive to manufacture due to the highly specialized mechanical features frequently necessary in scrubber systems.